SSX3: The Deleted Slopes
by boltinpadfoot
Summary: Mac and Allegra have airplane seats next to each other and it eventually leads to something more. MacAllegra
1. Chapter One: Part One: Long Travels

SSX 3: Deleted Slopes  
  
Day One: Long Travels: Part One: L.A. to Tokyo  
  
"OK everyone gather round!" Atomika's voice echoed through the Los Angeles Airport. "SSX crew gather round. There will be two flights to the mountain. One flight to Tokyo the other, from Tokyo to Big Mountain. Everyone got that? Ok seats will be Viggo, and Elise," (Viggo shouts a yes while Elise frowns then smiles), "Griff and Kaori," I sat bored at the airport listening to my tunes on my iPod, while Atomika continued to read off the names. Blah blah blah that's all that went on through my head besides Puddle of Mudd. Finally Atomika finished the names with "Mac and Allegra. You better comfy too cause that's also your riding partner and roommate."  
  
"Hey Atomika." I walked up to the DJ. "Do you think by chance I could switch spots with Griff?"  
  
"Sorry Mac, no going. That's what the people up top said so I gotta go with it. Sorry bro." The DJ replied.  
  
"Damn" I thought I'm a three-year veteran and they pair me with a rookie! Ill kick their little butts on the course and then they'll see if I should be paired with a rookie! I walked around and Moby sat by me.  
  
"What's up mate?" He said.  
  
"O same. Nothing unusual. You?"  
  
"Same. Boy the chicks are looking hot this yea. Whoo. Who you partnered with?"  
  
"Allegra. You?"  
  
"Zoe."  
  
"Lucky you man. You get stuck with the girl your goin with."  
  
"O yea right. Don't worry Allegra's looking hot too."  
  
The flight attendant's voice rang over the intercom, "Now boarding flight 6584 to Tokyo, Japan." I took my ticket and put it in the machine, and walked onto the plane. Allegra walked behind me and I asked if she wanted the window. She agreed. So we took off no biggie and everything was fine till my battery on my iPod got low and I had to turn it off. I started talking to Allegra and seeing what she was like. She seemed nice enough. She was hot like Elise and cute like Kaori and she seemed to have Zoe's attitude. We watched the movie on the plane, The Wedding Planner. One word. BORING! What a chick flick. We also talked about music and her path to getting a spot on the SSX team. Her road seemed harder than mine, but she still wasn't as good. LOL. She liked football and basketball but mainly snowboarding which was same with me. I told a joke or two making her laugh revealing her smile, which gave me butterflies.  
  
The flight went on and on. Soon, night was upon us. We laughed when Griff spilled his soda all over himself and when Viggo made a move on Elise and she moved so got nothing but air. I started telling her about Tricky and all the stuff that happened last year and soon found that she was asleep, her head resting on my shoulder. I put my head on hers and soon found myself drifting into dreariness.  
  
End of Venue.  
  
A.N: That's chapter one. It's told from Mac's view if you couldn't tell. Next Chap is gonna be from Allegra's view and is gonna be the second flight. Anyway r/r and ill continue it based on the amount of reviews. I know its short but the next will be longer. Thanks much. Boltinpadfoot 


	2. Chapter Two: Airplane Flights, and Snowb...

Chapter Two:  
  
I awoke. My head rested on Mac's shoulder with his head gently on top of mine. He was cute when he slept. He didn't drool or snore like my brothers did and he didn't have to body odor of that nerdy kid at my school, Calvin, who had a crush on me. Ewwww-w. He stirred, obviously feeling my movement, and woke up. His brown eyes opened and he smiled at me, if I wasn't sitting down, my knees would have buckled.  
  
Everyone else was still sleeping, except for Griff, who was trying to rest his head on Kaori's shoulder, too bad he couldn't reach it. Pow, pow, pow, shot down. Mac asked if I wanted to play cards, and I said sure and reached down into my back pack. I put my hand out to balance my self, and instead of finding the plastic seat divider, I found Mac's hand instead. After gazing at my hand, I gazed at him, and he gazed back at me. All reality seemed to dissapeer around us, and it was just Mac and I, staring at each other. I pulled away suddenly and resumed looking for my cards, trying to hide my reddened cheeks.  
  
Well, twenty two war games later, we landed. I won all twenty two, oh wait maybe, no I won them all. I just hope Mac snowboards better then he plays cards, otherwise I might just wipe the snow with him. Kapow! We hopped aboard another smaller plane to Big Mountain. However it had snowed so much that the lodge was snowed in so we stayed in the city. There was a hotel down there and so we checked in and found our rooms. Mac let me have the bed by the window, so polite, and threw his stuff by the other bed, closer to the door.  
  
The night was young so Mac and I went for a walk under the stars. We walked, our boots trudging through the snow, the black sky poked with holes of white stars, and the moon, guiding us with its radiant beams of light. We continued walking, no where in particular until we found ourselves in the forest. Suddenly we stoped. "Allegra," Mac said sweetly, "wait here, I think I forgot something." A slight smile emerged on his face.   
  
Now I'm not the typical girl. Not a Barbie-loving, makeup wearing kinda a chick. I'm more of a get-in-my-way-and-ill-kick-ur-butt kinda girl. Mac found this out the hard way when he threw a snowball at my back and I pelted him with a return fire right in the face. Our fight continued long into the night. Then as soon as it started, it stopped. We pulled closer together. "Allegra, I want to ask you something."   
  
"What is it Mac?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I…Allegra…what I wanted to ask was…oh never mind." He seemed embarrassed to say what ever it was he was going to say.  
  
"What Mac? You can tell me." COME ON MAC SPILL IT OUT!  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You sure?"   
  
"Yea. Come on, its late, we should head back." We walked back to the hotel, draped in the light of the stars. 


	3. Chapter Three: Fantasies

**SSX 3: The Deleted Slopes Chapter 3: Fantasies  
  
"Damn it Mac. You're so stupid. Why cant you just tell her how you feel. That you think she's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen. Huh? Why can't you do that?" Mac's inside yelled at him as he and Allegra walked back to the hotel. The cold temperatures were not letting up and it was a relief to finally feel the heat of the hotel on their faces. There was that awkward silence between them as they listened to that free form jazz in the elevator and no dialogue was exchanged between them as they went into the room. Or even as they changed into their pajamas. The two crawled into bed with simple exchanges of " 'night".  
  
Mac fell asleep instantly. (Such a typical guy lol.) But, around one in the morning, he was shaken awake. He stirred and saw Allegra standing by his bedside. Drearily he asked, "What's wrong Allegra?"  
  
" Oh Mac," she replied as she sat down on his bed, " I just had the worst dream ever. My parents, my brothers, you, everyone I cared about was killed. Mac I'm so scared." Tears started to fall from her eyes.  
  
" Shh. Don't worry Allegra everything's gonna' be alright." Mac said as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "You're safe now. Come on, here." He motioned to the other half of his bed. She crawled in, still sniffing. " I wont let anything happen to you". She soon stopped crying, and was almost ready to doze off again when Mac sat up, his head resting on the palm of his hand. "Allegra? There's something I want to tell you."  
  
She sat up too. " What is it Mac?" she replied.  
  
"This." He said and he set his soft hand next to her ear and moved his face closer to her till finally their lips connected. The sensation that they each felt was like nothing they had ever felt before, like a wave of pleasurable fire was dancing inside their bodies.  
  
The kiss broke and they stared at each other. Soon Allegra was the one who spoke. "Oh Mac."  
  
A:N Hey sorry guys for not updating. Time keeps on slippin' lol. If anyone has any new ideas for this story please state it in the review or email it to me at . Thanks and leave lots of reviews! Dankeschön, boltinpadfoot**


	4. A:N Questions

A:N Hey guys sorry for not updating for a really long time! Thanks to everyone who kept reviewing. please email me if you have any new ideas for where this should go email them to me at or just tell me in the reviews and could someone please explain what is the dealio with the new umm like what was it C2 communities. If someone would be so kind to explain it to me i would be much obliged also, i would be happy to join any of my reviewers communities. Thanks guys and girls and other stuff? anyway thanks for reading this and let me know about the stuff i asked. Muchas Gracias, boltinpadfoot 


End file.
